


With You

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius likes Remus, It's basically about their 5th year, and there 1st together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It was a beautiful Saturday, but Sirius Black was miserable. He was at breakfast with his best friends, Remus, James and Peter, Remus, A name that fitted him so well. He looked toward Remus. The name kept running through his mind. Remus Jiles Lupin. He closed his eyes. Why? Why did he have to fall so in love with his friend, MALE friend. Sirius had been known as a woman chaser, He could get any one, Anyone but Remus. "Padfoot, Earth to Padfoot come in." Sirius looked up, James was smiling at him. Sirius could not even fake a smile.

James noticed it, "Sirius, What's up." Sirius looked at James and saw that Remus looked even more worried. "Nothing Prongs." With that he got up and started toward the common room leaving his friends with open jaws.

A few hours later Sirius was sitting in his bed, He was crying, WHY? ITS WAS NOT FAIR, He was a freak, Remus would not want to even know him if Sirius told him. What was he going to say "Hey Remus, I'm in love with you and I have dreams about shagging you." he realized he said it a little too loud. "So, That's what is up with out" came James's slick voice. Sirius jumped out of his bed and saw James, His face looked a bit of shock. "So you probably hate me, don't you James?" Sirius looked down as he spoke these words.

Now he would lose all his friends. 

"No Sirius, I don't hate you, You're my best friend no matter if you like gals or guys." 

James smiled at Sirius who still looked miserable. 

"Tell him Sirius!" 

Sirius looked up at James like he was out of his mind, "Are you mad, Remus will hate me, He's normal, he straight." To Sirius's surprise James laughed. 

"Yea, Straight as a circle maybe." 

Sirius looked up, Oh how he wished that to be true. 

"Tell him Sirius, Otherwise you will just end up always feeling sorry for yourself."

Several weeks later Sirius still had not told Remus, How could he? Then one night James and Peter had detention. Remus and Sirius were together on Sirius's bed playing wizard chess. Sirius looked over to Remus. 

_Perfect face, Body, eyes, hair, Why cant he be mine?_

Sirius stood up, Remus right behind him. 

"What's wrong Sirius?" 

Sirius closed his eyes, _Voice like silk_.

Sirius turned around and Remus was nose to nose with him. 

"Remus, You'd better sit down." 

Sirius had never been this scared before. Remus obeyed but never took his eyes off Sirius.

"Remus, First off, this might stop the blow, I'm gay." 

There, Sirius had said it, he felt at peace. Remus looked shocked. He froze like a stone. 

"YOU'RE GAY!" 

Remus exploded, Sirius just nodded. Remus looked at him. 

"And the other thing is Mooney I'm in love with you." 

Tears started to trickle out of Sirius's eyes, He knew that something would happen.

He saw Remus jump to his feet, Sirius closed his eyes, Remus was going to hurt him, He deserved it, But instead of a sharp pain, He felt finger go through his hair. He opened his eyes, Remus also had tears in his eyes. 

"I have always wanted you to say that Siri." 

Sirius closed the gap between the lips, They were even better then what Sirius had thought, They were like wine, The best feeling he has ever had.


End file.
